


Goodbye, My Love: A Poem

by MightyGlowCloud



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e075 The Ben Arnold Show, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyGlowCloud/pseuds/MightyGlowCloud
Summary: Sammy's goodbye to Jack before he goes into Perdition Woods-- Please don't read if it will trigger you, because I wrote this SAD --





	Goodbye, My Love: A Poem

Without you, home just isn't home, and the bed seems cold and vast  
My dreams are mean and spiteful but your smile is just as bright  
Oh, I know it isn't you, dear, for they only show the past  
When I awake I miss you, and I curse the hateful night

I miss your smile and the way that it would light up my life  
I'm sorry, please know that I've tried, but you've left little trace  
Living here without you hurts like the twisting of a knife  
And I'm afraid I've lost hope of finding you in this place

Without you shadows call, darling, I know they call for me  
And I pray I'll join you, that yours is the last face I see


End file.
